I'll Avenge You, My Lover
by abbyrose38
Summary: "You can't leave me…" I said, shaking my head. "I won't survive through life without you." I stare at him. Cato picked me up and sat down on the couch with me. "Knowing I have a family of my own to come back to, gives me an advantage
1. The Start Of It All

He looked at me with those blue eyes from across the room that I could die over. I m a virgin. A full on virgin. I ve never even masterbated. But I think this is the night I m going to give my virginity away. Who will I give it to? To Cato, of course. The love of my life, my best friend, my listener, my shoulder to lean on, my everything. Cato was not a virgin. He was very experienced. I started to get nervous. What if I m not good? What if I don t satisfy him and he leaves me? My heart will break into two. But Cato never judges me. I am my full on self around him and he is the same with me. I stared at him standing there, looking out of the window. What are you looking at? I asked. He answered with a shrug. I laid there on his bed, in a black t-shirt and my jeans. I haven t really felt good today. Either I was sick, or sick with the thought that I was going to have something huge shoved up be today that was going to hurt really really bad. I know Cato will take it easy on me. He s experienced and I m sure he knows how to handle a virgin, right? Come here. I say quietly, but he hears me. His big muscular body walked over to me. Cato is very dominant. It s in his blood, but he always takes it down a notch with me. He sat down at the end of the bed and stared at me. I always felt like a baby with Cato. He s 2 and a half years older than me. I m 15 and he just turned 18. My parents died when I was a baby, well My dad died before I was even born. My mom was 17 when she had me, and a month after I was born, the reaping came and my mom was picked as the girl tribute, she died in the arena. My dad was also killed in the arena, he was picked as the boy tribute the year before. All my mom had of him was me. She found out she was pregnant with me on the second week of the hunger games my dad was a tribute in. The point is, I was raised by mothers close friend, until I was 9. Then I met Cato, He pretty much raised me from then on. He was always so mature and strong. Cato taught me how to hunt and how to fight in case I was ever to be picked as a tribute for the hunger games. He taught me how to swim also. He always makes sure I eat and am cared for properly if I m sick. Cato talks about how, if he were to be picked as the boy tribute and I were to be picked as the girl tribute for the same hunger games, how we would dominant everyone and he would let me kill him when it came down to just me and him. I thought of that as the worst thing ever. Yeah, it d be nice to be in that arena together, but when it came down to just me and him. And one of us would have to kill the other. It freaked me out and made go crazy for a moment.

I crawled down to Cato at the end of the bed and sat in his lap. The feeling of him wrapping his arms around me makes me calm down. Being in his embrace is my favorite place in the world. I turn my head a little and kiss his lips. It s like he knew I was going to kiss him because he kissed me back as soon as my lips met his. I love his lips. They are so warm and soft and they fit perfectly with mine. The feel of them makes me aroused, I guess. I know nothing about sex. Cato s lips traveled away from mine, down to my jaw. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on his shoulder. His lips traveled down to my neck and then he started sucking lightly. I frowned slightly, what was he doing? Was he trying to be a vampire and suck my blood? Oh! wait a minute, I know what he s doing.. He s giving me a hickey! Moments later, satisfied with the mark he had left on my neck, his lips finally make their way back up to my lips. I kiss him passionately. His hands started traveling my body slowly and gently. I moaned quietly against his lips when he started massaging my breasts. I ve never been touched this way before. Not even by myself. I have always been insecure about my body and Cato has never seen me naked, so I started getting nervous. He kept one hand massaging my left breast while his other hand traveled down near my sensitive zone. The hand down there kept rubbing my inner thigh. I started getting wet. Cato pulled away from the kiss and turned a bit, laying me down on my back on the bed. I look at him with want in my eyes. He crawled in between my legs and bent down, kissing me once. He stared into my hazel eyes and I stared back into his blue ones. Do you want to do this? He asked as he studied my facial features. Did I want to do this? I know I wanted to give Cato my virginity, but did I want to right now? He was waiting for my answer, so I swallowed and nodded. Of course. was my answer. He used that as a go and instantly began taking my jeans off. I really hope he goes easy on me. Thank god we re the only ones home because there are going to be some screams, I can tell. Cato slipped my jeans off and then shot a look to me that read Are you sure? I nodded and he slipped my panties off. I was already a little wet from him massaging my breasts. He tossed my panties on the ground along with my jeans and then he came back up to my face and kissed me on the lips. I started feeling some extreme pleasure. He was rubbing my clit. I frowned and kissed him more hard, fast and lovingly. Cato rubbed my clit faster and wow, this was amazing. I ve never ever felt pleasure this way. The only pleasure I ever get is his lips against mine. I moan loudly and I grip the sheets in my hands. I guess he liked the reaction he got from me, so he broke our kiss and moved down to where his head was right down there by my sensitive zone. He gave me one more look and then he started doing something heavenly. Is he licking down there? Oh my god, he is! This is better than the finger! I moan and grip the sheets harder and pull on them. Oh fuck! I scream out and oh my god, It must be a river down there because I am so fucking wet. How can someone feel this good? I moan out again. After a minute more of this, I groan. My body tenses up and Cato finally gets what he s been wanting. I start cumming, and then all of the sudden, I feel a sharp pain. What is that? I blurt out and look down at him. I see him moving 2 fingers in and out of me. That hurts, stop! I bite my lip hard and frown. I m preparing you for the actual intercourse. If you can t handle this, I don t think you re ready. Cato said as he licked my clit again while fingering me. He doesn t think I m ready? I ll show him ready. I sat up and Cato looked up at me. You don t want to do it right n I cut Cato off. No, I do. Take your pants off and let s go. I said, trying to sound pure. But deep down, I was scared out of my mind and nervous beyond words. Cato stared at my face for a moment, then he took the two fingers he was fingering me with and stuck them in his mouth. After her cleaned them off, I guess, he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Now are you sure you wan I cut him off again. Shut up, Cato. I m ready. I say and then help him take his pants off. I pull them down and then his underwear. Holy shit. THIS is going to inside me? I thought as I looked at his huge dick. If two fingers hurt, what the fuck is this gonna feel like? Cato saw me staring at his dick. He chuckled and put his finger under my chin, then tilted my head up to look at him. Is there any problems? He asks, too innocently. I gulp and shake my head. No. I answer too quietly. What was that? Cato said, raising his eyebrows. I frowned. I said no. I answer back with an angry tone to my voice. Damn it. I have Cato riled up, who knows if he s going to take it easy on me now, since I m being a smart ass. If I m ever a smart ass, Cato starts getting more dominant with me and I hate that. I m pretty much asking for a brutal experience. No, but Cato loves me.. He might show a little less mercy, but he ll take it easy on me, right? Cato got that grin on his face. That I ll show you kind of grin. He pushed me backwards gently. I stare up at him as he gives himself a quick hand job. I look off and breath heavily. I am so mother fucking scared. Will he even give me a warning? I was starting to rethink my decision on giving my virginity up right now. I lean up and take my bra and shirt off. Now it was too late. We were both naked and who knows if Cato will even allow me to change my mind? I hate when he gets like this. I ve known Cato half my life and this is the worst part about him. He was coming down on me. To stick his huge dick inside of me. To bring me pain. I love Cato. I reminded myself. He s the love of my life. He taught me how to kick some ass if I were ever chosen as the girl tribute for the hunger games. I want him to kiss me. I want him to reassure me that he loves me. Cato s down on me now. He rubs my clit with the tip of his hard, big dick. I felt like I wasn t giving my virginity to the Cato I wanted to. Moments after he stopped rubbing my clit, I felt the tip of his dick enter me. Oh my fucking god. Cato please go easy on me. Please I m scared. Please just kiss me I am so fucking sc - This time, Cato cut me off, with a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine, I knew that this was the boy I wanted to give my virginity to. I kissed him back roughly, and that s when it went in his huge dick. My eyes shoot open and I scream in agonizing pain. Cato tried kissing me, to stop me from screaming, but boy was that not working. He pulled his dick all the way out. Wait, was it over already? I already had tears streaming down my face and then the huge thing goes back in. I scream again and sob at the pain. Fucking talk to me Cato! Comfort me for god sake! I screamed in my mind. Take it out! Take it out! I exclaim. Cato s mouth was now by my ear. The pain will pass soon He whispered. I kept sobbing and screaming, but a minute later, the pain slowly started to disappear. I stop screaming, but I m still crying. It still hurts, but not as bad as it did at first. That s when he whispered those 3 little words I ve been waiting for, in my ear. I love you.. I look into his blue eyes through my tears. I manage to push these few words out through my cracky emotional voice. I love you Minutes later, the pain has, I think, finally subdued. As he thrusts in and out, it starts to feel, good. I begin to moan in pleasure. Oh fuck baby! I allow that pleasureful sentence to escape my wet lips. They re wet from Cato s spit and my tears. Once Cato finds out that I m starting to enjoy this, he begins to speed up his thrusts. Fuck you re tight! Cato blurts out. Cato, I m gonna cum again! I say as my body starts to tense up again. Oh fuck, oh fuck.. And just then, I came all over Cato s dick. Ugh, I d fuck you all day! Cato yells out, that s followed by a chain of moans and groans. I breath unevenly, and at this point, we re both sweating. He looked so sexy with the sweat glistening off his skin. My hair is stuck to my face from the sweat and tears. Cato finally hit his climax and came deep inside of me. Wait a minute I know, I know nothing about sex and all, but isn t Cato supposed to be wearing A condom? Cato slowly pulls himself out of me and rubs my clit with the tip of his dick again. Then he slides his dick down and shoves it in me one last time, he thrusts in and out a couple of times, and then he pulled it. He collapsed to the bed next to be, breathing heavily. I lay there, wore out, and kind of worried. I look over at Cato and he looks over at me. He kisses me gently once, and then looks back up at the ceiling. I sit up and the sheets where I laid while I lost my virginity, were so messy. There was cum everywhere and a little bit of blood. Look at that mess we made, Cato said with a grin. I stand up and search for my clothes. Where the fuck did you put my clothes? I yell at Cato. He props himself up on his elbows and nods at the end of the bed. What s wrong with you? Didn t you have fun? Cato asked with a frown. I grab my panties and slide those up, then I put my bra on. What are you doing? You re not leaving.. are you? He asked. I slip my shirt on and then my jeans. I sit down at the end of the bed and start putting my boots back on. Cato pulled his underwear and jeans up. After I get my boots on, I stand up and rush out of Cato s bedroom door. Hey! Where the hell are you going? Cato yells at me as I run through Cato s house and out of his front door. I sit on his porch and sob into my knees. A few moments later, Cato comes out of house and looks at me sitting there, sobbing. I look like shit. My hair looks like a volcano that erupted and my face, oh god my face. My eyes are like bloodshot from crying so hard. Cato sits down by me. We don t say anything to each other for a while until Cato finally sighs and asks again. What s wrong? I pull my face out of my knees and looks at him. You didn t wear a condom thing! I yell at him, frightened. Cato frowns, with a look that reads; Shit, I didn t. He shrugs and wraps an arm around me. The chances are of you actually getting pregnant are very slim.. just chill out. It s your first time. He said and pulled me into him. I laid my head on his shoulder and kept sobbing. But that stuff shot really deep into me and there was a lot, Cato.. I say with a scared voice. Cato kisses my forehead. If the odds are that out of our favor, then.. we ll start a family early then, Cato says in a casual voice, like this wasn t effecting him at all. I sit up straight and look into his eyes. Really? I ask, with a more calmer voice. He nods and then our lips crush together. 


	2. There Goes My Life

I was sitting at the table with Cato and my pregnant stomach. Cato has been paranoid ever since we found out I was pregnant. If I ever feel a pain, he freaks out and tries to get me to go see a doctor or something. I lean my head back with my eyes closed and I rub my belly. Are you okay? Cato asked, concerned. I grinned and nodded. We don t know what it is yet. Cato wants a boy, but I know he secretly wouldn t mind having a little me. I don t care what it is. A boy, A girl, I ll love it either way with all of my heart. All of the sudden I feel lips against mine. Ahh, those are 100% Cato s. I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him back gently. His hand starts rubbing my belly. I grin against his lips at that feeling. Cato kisses my grin one last time and then sits back down in his chair. I open my eyes and look at him. We ve only had sex 1 time after the first time. The second time we had sex was before we found out I was pregnant. After that, Cato didn t feel right having intercourse with me while a baby was forming inside me. Can t say I blame him. He still does Oral on me, but that s it. I haven t even given him a blow job before, he says it s more pleasurable for him to hear my orgasms. Cato stands up and reaches down for my hand. I frown up at him. Where are we going? I ask, it s hard for me to get up and down out of seat so I wanted to know if this was necessary. Just stand up. He said and shook his hand for me to take it. I grab a hold of his hand and stand up slowly. I figured something out today.. Cato said, while looking down at me with those blue eyes and that face I could kill over for. Wait, that face that face is his I want sex face! I look off for a moment and then return my focus back to his gorgeous face. What did you figure out? I ask. He still has my hand in his. I found out that it s perfectly fine to have sex during pregnancy. Cato said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. I smiled as he kissed my hand. Oh, you did? I asked, still smiling. He nodded and raised his eyebrows. So ? I say casually, teasing him a just a little bit. Cato chuckled, I could tell he was getting frustrated that I wasn t catching on. I ve been waiting for a while you know, He says and trails off. I roll my eyes. You want sex? I just come out and ask him. Cato chuckled again and then shrugged. I didn t know what to tell him. Cato has been very good to me throughout this pregnancy. He respects how I m going to be in bad moods and how, sometimes, I don t like to be touched. I guess I could give him this. I turned around and lead him out of the kitchen and back into his room.

When we both got in the room, I shut the door and then look at him. He stares at me. I sigh contently and look down at his dick in his pants. I look back at up at him and then my hand starts from his chest and travels all the way down to it. I rub it up and down over his pants, I grinned as I felt it getting hard. I could just feel Cato holding back from just attacking me. I kept rubbing it and feeling it getting hard. I grabbed it and a quiet moan escaped from Cato s lips. He unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them. I pull his pants down a little and take his huge hard dick in my hand. It s so fucking big. I give him a normal hang job. Blow jobs are better than hand jobs. He said and bit his lip. I look up at him like he was crazy. Cato, I can t put that thing in my mouth.. I ll choke! I exclaim. Cato chuckled under his breath. That s kinda the point.. He said, looking down at me. I shake my head. I m doing that. I let go of his dick and walk over to the bed and just sit there. Cato groaned. Why can t you ever do something for me? He asked. I look at him and scoff. Last time I checked, I m holding your damn child in me! I have been for 7 fucking months! I shout at him. I m an emotional hormonal bitch, so I randomly just start crying. You re so unfair Cato! I sob into my hands. I never have comfort when I need it the most. Cause my only comfort is Cato and when I need comfort it s usually because of something Cato has done. You don t love me! I scream out and sob harder. That is not true. You know I love y I cut him off. Then if you love me! Why are you standing over there mad that I won t suck your fucking dick and you re leaving me over here crying! Oh yeah, I m feeling the fucking love Cato! I lay over on my side on the bed and cry my heart out. This isn t fair. I shouldn t be treated this way. I close my eyes and try my hardest to pretend my moms arms were around me. I only had a month to spend with her until she got slaughtered in the hunger games when I was a baby. Her close friend who raised me, showed me a lot of pictures of her and my mom. My mother was so gorgeous. I feel real arms wrap around me. I smile slightly and snuggle into them. Mommy Was she really here with me? Were her arms actually around me? I open my eyes and see Cato s blue eyes staring at my face. I m sorry baby I love you so much. Please forgive me for being an asshole to you.. He says to me as he strokes my cheek softly. Yes, comfort I stare into his blue eyes. I forgive you.. I say quietly. He kisses my lips gently. It was hard to believe that we were going to have a baby in our lives soon. We were going to be parents. Me & Cato. This is going to be Cato s last year to be chosen as a tribute for the hunger games. If we both stick this out, we ll be okay, right? Well, Cato will.. I won t. I still have many years to go. The reaping is in 2 weeks. Me & Cato are usually training non stop this close to the reaping, but because of my pregnancy, I haven t been able to, obviously. All the sudden, this feeling just hit me, full on. I want you Cato, He looked at me confused. You have m I cut him off, like I always do. No. Inside me. I want to make love with you. Right now. I sat up as much as I could and took my shirt off. It looked like I was struggling, so Cato began to help me. Once we get my shirt off, I roll over a little and he unhooks my bra. I roll back onto my back and my bra falls off. Cato got in between my legs and took my pants off. The only thing left on me was my panties. The last time we did this, I was tiny, now I have a huge stomach. He pulled my panties off and backed up a little, getting in the position where he does my favorite thing. The heavenly thing. When he licked down there, It felt like the best thing I have ever felt before in my life. He loves to do it because he likes the reaction I give out. I frown and jerk my head side to side. Oh yeah baby! Cato chuckles as he gives me absolute pleasure. I grip his hair and bite my lip hard. Oh fuck! I scream out and my legs try to close but Cato keeps pushing them apart. I m gonna cum Oh fuck I m gonna cum! That made Cato go even crazier down there, which involved, licking and rubbing. I hit my climax and cum a lot. After that, Cato was satisfied on making me feel good, so he pulled down his pants that were already undone. Since this wasn t my first time, Cato didn t hesitate. He came down on me and just before he shoved his huge dick into me, he kisses my belly. I groan loudly when his dick goes in and he caresses my breasts. You feel so good baby. Cato said as he pounded against me. He bent down and licked my right nipple. I felt like was about to explode from this good feeling. Cato.. why are you so big? I ask, with a moan shortly after. Cato grinned, oh great, nice going, now I just gave him a big head. Once I actually thought about it, I got extremely jealous of the girl Cato lost his virginity to. Her name was Honna, she was gorgeous. I could see why he did picked her. Me & Cato just got together two years ago. He s had several girlfriends since me & him have been friends, but he never treated any of them the way he treats me. He s my first boyfriend, my first kiss and my first timer.

Two Weeks Later; The Reaping.

I stood there in the section of girls who were all my age, I held my friend Cami s hand tightly. If they pick you, I m volunteering. Cami said as she gripped my hand. I frowned and shook my head. Oh no you won t. I refuse. You are not gonna put your life at risk for me. I said and looked over toward the boy section Cato was in. He was talking to a lot of his friends casually. Please look at me Cato, please. I begged in my mind. He didn t.

It was time for the girl tribute to be picked. Me & Cami were squeezing each other s hand so tight it was unbelievable. They picked a piece of paper out of the bowl and slowly opened it. They announced a girl I ve met a couple of times, her name was Clove. She walked onto the stage with pride. This district was all about pride and belief. We have a lot of victors here. So she had a round of applause and few hoops and hollers. Me & Cami stood quiet. Once the time came where the boy tribute had to be picked, Cami put her hands on my face and looked me in the eye. Cato isn t going to be picked. He isn t! I promise! There are so many boys to choose from. I was breathing heavily. I nodded at Cami. She was right. Even though Cato s name is on over 40 pieces of paper in that bowl, he can t be picked, right? I held my breath as they chose the piece of paper and opened it slowly.

The announcement brought me to my knees. They called his name out. They called out for Cato! Cami lied to me! She fucking lied! I felt her trying to help me up, but I didn t accept the help. I got up on my own and I ran over toward the boy section. Cato was just about to walk up on to the stage before I screamed out. SOMEONE! VOLUNTEER FOR HIM! PLEASE! My heart was breaking bit by bit. I walked up to so many guys and asked them to volunteer but they didn t. Cato still wasn t on the stage yet, He was just standing there staring at me. AM I ALLOWED TO VOLUNTEER! LET ME VOLUNTEER! PLEASE! I scream out again. They announced that they already have a girl tribute and Clove refused to let me volunteer for her. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I need my Cato. I need him. I felt like I was losing everything. I was losing my best friend, my helper, my carer, my lover, the person who raised me and most of all . the father to my child. I collapsed, but three guys caught me before I hit the ground. Was I passing out? I don t even know, wait - I, don t even remember where I am anymore. What was happening again?

I opened my eyes to see Cato standing over me. Cato .. I smile softly at him and reach up to stroke his cheek. I don t have much time, at all actually. He said. That snapped me back to reality. I looked around to see that we were definitely in the justice building. Tears started to run down my face again. Cato looked away from me. He didn t want to see me cry anymore. I felt like my ability to breath was slowly fading away. You didn t look at me in the square, you didn t look at me. I said through my tears. Cato looked back at me. What? Do you mean? He asks, confused. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. You can t leave me I said, shaking my head. I won t survive through life without you. I stare at him. Cato picked me up and sat down on the couch with me. Knowing I have a family of my own to come back to, gives me an advantage. You have to believe in me. I can win this and come back to you He looked at my stomach and rubbed it gently. To you guys. I put my hand over his on my stomach. We love you so much. I say quietly. Me & Cato look at each other in the eyes and we kiss. This is unlike any other kiss we ever had. This was a goodbye kiss. I love you guys too, He said against my lips. The peacekeepers came in and said it was time for Cato to go. We both stood up off the couch and hugged each other. I ll see you soon, I promise. Cato said and kissed my forehead. The peacekeepers said he had to leave right that second, so we kissed again quickly. Let s go. You have a train to be on. The peacekeeper got impatient. Cato bent down quickly and kissed my stomach. I love you guys more than words.. I ll be home soon. He said before standing up and giving me one last look in the eye, and then he was gone out of the room.

Watching Cato on the hunger games made me nervous and scared, of course. But it made me smile at how he was just killing people off. Good. The fewer he has to go up against the better. The way Cato snapped that dudes neck, was disturbing, but it made me happy at the same time. It broke my heart when Clove died. She had such a painful death it made me sick to my stomach. It came down to Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and my Cato. I chuckled because Cato could kill those two in a second. He was getting so close to coming home to me. I found myself shouting at the TV, hoping he would some how hear me. When he got his armor, I laughed. I knew he was unstoppable then. But that s when the mutts came in.

That s when everything went black.

He was gone. I watched my everything get ripped apart by those mutts. Katniss Everdeen put him out of his misery by shooting him in the head with one of her arrows. I reached out at the TV when the hovercraft lifted him up and then disappeared. It s funny how life can be all fine and dandy one minute, and then the next, Everything can just disappear.

The next hunger games; I was chosen as the girl tribute again. I let no one take my place. I denied all of the volunteers I had. And here I am today. I won. Because I had a family I had to get back to. I won the games, for me and for the love of my life, Cato.

I had twins. A boy & a girl. Laila Clove & Oliver Cato. I named them after people who made big sacrifices for me in their life. Some of them gave up their life for me. 


	3. Lilac & The Other 23 tributes, interview

My stylist, Rovian, had me in something extravagant. A dark purple dress that was tight at the waist and flowy down at the bottom. It was above my knees by 2 inches. I had black high heels on and my hair was down with loose curls. The makeup Rovian has done on my face was very heavy on my eyes, but on my lips there was soft lip-gloss. I love it. I say as I look at myself in the mirror. Rovian smiled at me. You look wonderful He says. I turn around and open my arms for a hug. He hugs me gently, and then let s go realizing what time it is. You ve gotta go. Remember, be yourself. That s how you ll get all of your sponsors. I nod at him. My mentors, my escort, my prep team and my stylist, Rovian, have decided that being myself is going to win me a lot of sponsors. My mentors, told me to go on about my lost love Cato, but I told them I didn t want to. It breaks me down too much to talk about that, but they said Caesar would ask me questions about it anyways. We meet back up with everyone at the elevator. My fellow district tribute, Shaze, was dressed in an all white tux that had a black under shirt. He looked me up and down, then smiled. Wow. You look nice. He says quietly. I look at him and smile slightly. Thank you. I say and look at my mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. You look wonderful. Enobaria says and gives me a soft hug. Remember. Talk about Cato, talk about your kids and talk about how bloodthirsty you are. Brutus says and nods. I frown at him, Enobaria smacks him on the arm playfully. Don t listen to him. Do what you d like. She says and I nod at her. I talk to my escort as Brutus & Enobaria talks to Shaze. You look gorgeous. Remember Lilac, Nice posture. My escort, Lowvia says and scans me up and down, making sure everything is perfect about my dress, shoes, makeup and hair. She s fine, Rovian says as we load into the elevator. Lowvia looks at Rovian and nods once. The elevator ride wasn t long since we were only on the second floor. Once the doors open, I see half of the other tributes standing there waiting to go on stage. Me & Shaze walk out of the elevator and get in line. Good luck. Rovian and Shaze s stylist, Coralee says to us before they, our mentors and our escort walk off to take their seats. Coralee & Rovian will be sitting up front, Enobaria, Brutus & Lowvia will be sitting further up in the crowd. I m nervous. Way too nervous. What if they ask me about Cato? Will I be able to hold myself together? I don t want to mention my twins. I won t be able to handle all of that in front of the crowd and all of the camera s. I breathe heavily and look at the girl from district 9. She had on a little black dress covered in sequins and tall black heels. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with tiny curls. She was shaking from being so nervous. They tried to make her look sexy, but she looked too scared and young for that. I place my hand on her shoulder and she gasps, turning around fast. Hey, it s okay.. I say quietly. She frowns and bites her lip hard, trying to hold back tears. I take my hand off her shoulder and she turns back around. Shaze looks at me and chuckles, then whispers into my ear. She won t last long.. yeah? I grin at him. I couldn t help but to agree.

The rest of the tributes get here and then we parade onto the stage. I get to my seat, and watch district 1 s girl tribute walk up for her interview. Her name is Roselynn. She had on a short hot pink dress with black buttons down the front of it, then she had black heels and her hair was straight as a board. It looked like someone sat there for hours brushing and straightening her hair. Once her interview was over, the district 1 s boy tribute went up. He was wearing black dress pants, a black t-shirt, then he had a lime green tuxedo jacket. I raised an eyebrow at him. Really? His stylist did a terrible job on him. But I guess people in the capitol like bright colors and stuff? I don t get it, but I guess his stylist did. I never caught his name, I was too caught on the fact that I was up next. Please don t ask me about Cato, please don t ask me about Cato. I couldn t stop thinking that. I needed to be strong and look confident so I could get sponsors. Talking about something like Cato or my twins, would wreck me and make me look weak. I don t want to look weak. I held on every single word Caesar was saying to the current tribute he was interviewing. I knew what questions he asked people because I watch the games every year. He get s into the personal ones. Oh great. The buzzer goes off and their calling for Lilac Razland. I stand up, keeping an expressionless face and making my way to center stage where Caesar awaits. I shake his hand and smile slightly at him. Well don t you look lovely, Ms. Lilac! He says as he steps back a little and let s the crowd get a good look at me. Look at her! He shouts to the crowd with a big smile on his face. I listen to the crowd s Ooo s & Ahh s with a pleasant face. Thank you, so much. I say to Caesar and the crowd. They applause my gorgeous dress and the camera s cut to Rovian who smiles. I can t help but to ask what you have to say about that lovely dress you have on tonight. He says. I look down at my dress and then at Rovian. He knows I love this dress, I told him when I was getting ready. I love it. I say as I look back at Caesar. It s gorgeous and It really fits, me. Rovian did amazing tonight and for my presentation. I add and then smile a big smile. The crowd applause at my reply. Caesar nods at what I said, agreeing. He quiets the crowd by asking me about the score of 12 I got in training. I shrug. I m just good at what I m good at, I guess. I say back and Caesar laughs, the crowd joins in. I purse my lips and nod at the crowd, then shrug again, showing a little bit of character. I think we can all agree you re more than just good! Caesar says and the crowd agrees with hoops and hollers. I chuckle and do an elegant bow toward the audience. Lowvia taught me that of course. Well whatever you showed the gamemakers, was brilliant! Unfortunately we cannot get into details, I sure wish we could though! Caesar says with a bit of sadness to his voice because I couldn t tell them what I did in training. I showed the gamemakers my spear throwing. They were astonished at how far I could throw my spear and how hard. I was a girl, after all and they re not used to seeing a girl who could throw a spear like that. I wish I could tell Caesar and the crowd, but I couldn t. I d really get some sponsors then. But I could already tell I would be getting a lot of sponsors just by my score. I m obviously good. Okay, so last year.. when the former boy district 2 tribute was chosen, your reaction was talked about non-stop. Can you tell us a little bit more about that and what Cato meant to you? Caesar asks, his mood toning down a bit. The crowd fell completely silent. I felt my heart stop. I didn t want to talk about this. Please, just, no. I don t want to. I held back all of my sad emotions and tried my hardest to stay normal. I take a deep breath and look at Caesar, who was waiting anxiously for my answer. Well, he obviously meant a lot to me, I begin. Caesar nods and stares at me. It was his last year to be chosen as a tribute, and I guess I just kind of believed he wasn t going to be picked. Since there was so many other name s in the bowl.. I say. Caesar looks out to the crowd and then back at me, wanting more of my story. We can t ignore how the year before Cato was picked, you were picked, but a girl named Laila volunteered for you once you announced you were, Pregnant. Caesar says and everyone awaits for my reply again. I recon those little things are quite old now, am I right? He adds. That made me grin. Laila & Oliver have gotten big. Yes! Their names are Laila Clove & Oliver Cato.. I named Laila after the girl who volunteered for me, and the former district 2 girl, Clove.. they both sacrificed their lives for me. Clove did by not letting me take her place last year. I named Oliver, ..Oliver, because that was my fathers name, and I named him after his father, of course, Cato After I said that, the crowd gasped a let out a few screams of horror. Yeah, it was a tough story to hear. I know. You will make them proud. You will make Cato proud as well. Caesar says, wrapping an arm around me right before the buzzer goes off. Oh! The time is out. Good luck to you, Ms. Lilac Razland, from District Two! He says as I give him and the crowd a little nod. The crowd applause s me as I walk back to my seat, I could hear some sobs too. My story was a heart breaker. Half of the tributes were staring at me as I sat back down, but the other half acted like my interview hadn t even happen. Mainly the boys. It was Shaze s turn. Our mentor s assigned him to be comical. Crack jokes and treat the games like it was just a joke. But Shaze was amazing with a mace. His personality, you wouldn t expect him being really good at anything. But that s how he shocked the gamemakers in his private training. He got an 11. Things have been looking good for district 2 this year. Shaze walked up with Caesar and they had a good handshake. Once Shaze s buzzer went off. It was time for the district 3 girl. She looked pretty. Her stylist had her in a light pink gown with silver heels. Her hair was down, it was naturally short. So they had two little braids in the front that had glitter sprinkled into them. I didn t pay attention to her interview. I was done, so I was just ready to get out of here and go back to my room that will be my room for only one more night. And then the woods will be my home for the next weeks. The district 3 girl s buzzer went off and then district 3 s boy tribute stood up quickly and started walking up to Caesar as the girl walked back. A little too soon there little boy. Really, he looked like a little boy. I wondered how old he was. 13, tops. I didn t catch his name, but I paid some what of attention to his interview. He had on a purple tuxedo with a black bow tie. He got a 2 in training. Damn. He must have sucked. His interview was over, and then the girl tribute for district 4 walked up. Her interview seemed to be seriously, only a second long. But it wasn t, of course. It was 3 minutes long like everyone else s was. But I was just too zoned out to care. The district 4 boy went up and greeted Caesar with a nice handshake. I caught his name. Roy. He was big, like Cato. I got drawn into his interview. I learned that he was obsessed with fishing and that his mother was his life and he would try everything to make it back to her. Haha, yeah right. Not on my watch. Soon, all of the interviews were over. We stand for the anthem. I hold my head high. I felt like I didn t learn anything about my fellow tributes, but I don t care. I ll kill them all either way. After the anthem, we all walk in a file line back into the training center, the lobby and to the elevators. I get into a car with 5 other tributes. One of them was the girl from district 1. She eyes me, but I don t stare back. I act like she s not even there. She s the first one to get off since her floor is the first one. The elevator goes up one more floor and that s where I get off. I walk in and see Shaze. Hey. He says as I start walking to my room, I turn around and give him a small smile and keep walking. It s our last night to do whatever we want. Shaze says. I stop and turn back around. Yeah, but what is there to do? Nothing. Hmm, watch us on TV? Nah. I don t feel like watching me talk about my dead soul mate again. I shrug and keep walking. Okay, don t you at least want to tell our escort and everyone goodbye? He asks. I sigh. He was right. I needed to tell everyone bye. I sit down on the couch and wait for our group to get back. The crowd stopped them to ask them questions. Shaze came and sat down by me. Tomorrows gonna suck ass yeah? He says as he leans back, making himself comfortable. I sit at the edge of the couch, waiting for everyone so I can go to bed. Yeah. I reply quietly. The Avox boy came and sat down a tray of snacks in front of us on the little table. I look at the Avox and smile at him. Thanks. I say to him. He just walks off. Shaze nudges me with his elbow. I look at him. You know we re not supposed to talk to them.. He says with a frown. I roll my eyes and grab a piece of bread, then smear some cheese on it and take a bite out of it. Our group gets here and I tell them goodbye. Lowvia wishes us the best of luck, like every other escort, she s stuck up but deep down she expects the worst, but hopes for the best. I give our mentors a big long hug. Good luck. I wish you both could come out of this! Enobaria says with tears in her eyes. I smile slightly, holding back my tears. Eh, you re both good. I believe in you both. District 2 knows how to kick ass. Brutus says. He gives us both a pat on our shoulders. I believe in you. Lilac. Rovian says and I embrace him tightly. Everyone has a connection with their stylist it seems like. When everyone leaves, I go into my room,  
>take my clothes off and climb into my bed naked. Goodbye Life I say to myself before I go to sleep. <p>


End file.
